The Fake Santa
by Usagi Uchiha
Summary: Someone is a fake Santa during the holidays. I wonder who?


_**Notes: AUish, Takes place during the night at an ungodly hour, Ed and Al are kids, and Mustang is, well not as old as he is in the series. :D**_

_**Spoilers: None, except if you don't know who Sid and Izumi Curtis are.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.**_

_-FMAChristmasSpecial-_

Young Edward had decided that he hated holiday crowds. They were stuffy and suffocating, not to mention a bit crazy. All this unnecessary hype just to see a fat guy in a red suit was ridiculous and babyish he thought.

He crossed in arms in annoyance and pouted, earning a smack to the head from his teacher Izumi Curtis. "Lighten up, Edward. It's Christmas" she ordered as she saw Edward trying to smooth out the bump that had formed where she had smacked him. "I know you aren't interested in this sort of thing but try to be for your BROTHER's sake" she put much emphasis on the last part before turning her attention away and went to looking at some wreaths with Sid.

Ah, yes. It was real reason why Edward was dragged out in the middle of the night. Al just wanted to see this 'SANTA CLAUS'. Edward could have cared less about this supposedly jolly holiday icon. The sheer concept of this character reminded him of a no good abandoner who Edward never ever wanted to see or think of again. The beard and the glasses made the two seem almost uncanny in his opinion that is. Okay, maybe they didn't look or acted the same, but to Edward any comparison to HIS FATHER was a strike against the other person.

Time seem to go very slow as he waited for Al to meet the person at the end of the lengthy line. How many people were there? Edward kicked an invisible pebble as he grew impatient. The lines' size however had shortened during the time that he kicked the air. He just liked to exaggerate things to an extent once in a great while. Theatrics were his take on the holiday moods. Everyone was way too melodramatic and that meant he was too, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Edward watched as his younger brother Al walked up to this 'Santa Claus', sat on his lap, and then asked this red suited stranger about his Christmas gift. "Hi Santa! !" Al spoke, evident of being hyper, before jumping off the slightly bewilder man and ran off to raid a sweets shop. Edward shook his head before staring at the stupefied people around him. He decided that now was the time to really check out who this 'Santa Claus' was for himself. What Edward found out was that this person was a lying fake! Phony McPhonster here had raven colored hair that wasn't hidden well underneath the red cap, black eyes had taken the place of glowing blue eyes, and he wasn't fat at all! Edward decided to expose this fraud for who he really was! He hopped into the line and made his way to the wolf in sheep's' clothing.

He managed to ask a question, really to throw the fire and brimstone. "Hey Faker! Why are you pretending to be someone you are not?" he pointed at the faker as the other children looked worried after Edward asked that question. "Ho ho ho! What are you talking about little boy?" chuckled 'Santa' as he winked at the other children to calm them down. It had the opposite effect on Edward though. He was furious! How DARE this FAKER call him LITTLE! It didn't matter that he was a kid; he never liked being called short. Edward retaliated with a hard kick to the faker's right shin. Children and parents alike were astonished when 'Santa' fell over onto the ground and clutched his knee in pain. Edward took this opportunity to pull off the hat, the glasses, and the beard of the false 'Santa' and then sped off toward the sweets shop. It seemed that he was responsible for crushing the spirit of holiday cheer but in his mind, he was a hero. People needed to know the truth and also to know that milk was disgusting. Edward decided to tell the real 'Santa' this if, that is, he existed in the first place.

_-FMAChristmasSpecial-_

_**This was a secret Santa gift for frankiexlover over at deviantArt but I felt compelled to post this here too. Merry Christmas everyone. No Roy Mustangs were hurt during this fanfiction. :D**_


End file.
